Eye Of The Weasley
by CUtopia
Summary: The twins prepare for their last prank at Hogwarts


Entry for the "Music Club" at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Category: 

Frog Choir: _Eye of the Tiger by Survivor_

I was not completely sure about this one, I simply wrote it down while listening to the song - and thanks to Poeki for taking a look at it! :)

I hope you like it, leave me your opinion :)

* * *

Fred and George Weasley had taken their time to prepare what was supposed to become their masterpiece of a prank, but also had taken every chance to study the reactions and patterns of their target. They had walked the distance instead of using the shortest way to escape Hogwarts, that was currently under the reign of Dolores "toady" "pinky" Umbitch... Umbridge. They had played so many pranks on her this year that they had lost count and every single one had been more inventive then the one before and they had learned from every single one. Doing pranks in school had been their greatest passion for their entire school life, but now they were ready for something new. It was time to change their passion slightly for glory – everything was set for their own joke shop, thanks to Harry and a good eye for the property informations of the Daily Prophet. Somehow they had never lost their grip on this dream of their past and now they were about to make it reality. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

They had fought a lot to keep this dream alive, even though they had always thought that everything would fail on their financial resources, but as Harry had given them the money he had won at the Triwizard Tournament they had started to prepare.

"Ready, Georgy?" Fred asked his twin brother. The two of them stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, wearing their travel cloaks, trunks already magically shrunken. The Fifth Years were just having an O.W.L exam under Umbridge's supervision, giving the twins all the time they needed – they had learned how to avoid Filch in their first week at this school.

"I thought this would be easier, you know? I feel a little bit of a nostalgia," George answered as he eyed the Fat Lady and winked at her. "No, seriously, just remember how much fun it was to cause trouble here..."

They chuckled together and started to walk towards the staircase leading to the Entry Hall, all the while checking their equipment for the last time. Upon arriving in the Entry Hall they placed the bottled up charms in the middle of the hall and Fred whispered to his brother:"I can feel it."

"What?"

"The thrill of the fight. I love it."

"Great. Are you ready to rise up to the challenge Umbridge gave to us?" George grinned, feeling the same as Fred. This tingle in the fingertips just before completing a "mission" was something they experienced every time and it was like a old friend that accompanied them to guarantee their success.

Fred pulled a Extendable Ear out of his pocket and knelt down on the stone floor next to the huge doors to the Great Hall, listening in a concentrated manner. They felt like the last survivors of Umbridge's campaign, being the only ones who were seriously messing with her and now they were finished stalking their prey, they were ready to strike.

"She is in there. Ready?" Fred whispered to his brother who raised his thumb, then they set off their last package of Wildfire Whiz-bangs near the door. They only needed to wait a few seconds until the fireworks blasted the doors open and formed a dragon whose form glided into the Great Hall. The twins followed their wheeze and suddenly stood face to face to Umbridge in the heat of the Hall, which was caused by their firework dragon. Umbridge stared at them with a furious expression, her hair looking slightly singed and she yelled:"You two are about to learn what happens to wrong-doers in my school!"

Everyone in the Great Hall stared at them if they were not occupied with escaping from the fireworks and Fred grinned at his brother:"You know what? I don't think we are. George, I think we've outgrown full-time education... Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?"

"Definitely!", George answered and they both pulled their wands out, shouting:"ACCIO BROOMS!"

Their brooms needed only seconds to break through the door of Umbridge's office and the twins jumped on them while directing most of the fireworks towards the pink toad who released a high-pitched scream and started to run. All the while Fred and George flew out of the Great Hall, releasing charms and spells from their wands to crush the glass of the Educational Decree's. They could hear the students cheer as they left the castle and made a final lap around the court, leaving Peeves the instruction to give Umbridge hell on earth.

"We did it, George!" Fred screamed to his brother as they flew higher and higher, leaving Hogwarts behind them as a small dot between the mountains.

"Had the guts, got the glory, brother! They will always remember this – the main part of the prank should be starting right now!"

"Thanks to the eye of the Weasley we were unbeatable! She did not see this attack coming."

"Did you see her face?"

The two of them laughed out loudly as they recalled the flabbergasted and shocked expression that had been on Umbridge's face as they had flown past her.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I will miss our pink lady... It was so much fun to annoy her all these times!"


End file.
